


【中译Translation】会客时间 Visiting Hours

by HanniBeliever



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 呕吐, 小甜饼, 没有性爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanniBeliever/pseuds/HanniBeliever
Summary: 伊芙真的很享受薇拉内尔的来访。即使薇拉内尔是…湿冷的。
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【中译Translation】会客时间 Visiting Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Visiting Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924285) by [Fixy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fixy/pseuds/Fixy). 



距离伊芙上次见到薇拉内尔已经8天了。

这位杀手兼职任务型暗杀刺客已经养成了时不时顺便在伊芙面前突然出现的习惯，虽然伊芙要承认这一点很痛苦，但她不知不觉地已经习惯了Villanelle的存在。

有时是三天的间隔，有时是两周，有时完全没有喘息的时间，因为伊芙会在看到薇拉内尔后的第二天早上醒来，发现她坐在她家的后门，就像一只狩猎后的猫等待着归巢。

一开始她被吓得屁滚尿流。

但这不能怪她。

在那个女人决定随机到访之前的最后那一次，她说服伊芙吃了那些她认为会害死她的药，又让她把药吐出来，然后笑了，拿着一把刀对着她，之后——

她只是...吃得太多了。

头几个月每当薇拉内尔出现的时候，伊芙几乎都像要犯心脏病似的。每次都他妈是这样。但当她渐渐清楚地明白过来薇拉内尔并没有打算伤害她或杀死她，也没有打算用同样的伤疤威胁她时，伊芙开始放松下来。

她仍然对这样的的“拜访”感到不舒服，仍然不喜欢薇拉内尔懒洋洋地躺在沙发上或为她们俩做晚餐时那种放松的样子。就这样又过了一个月。

但最终，伊芙终于能够享受这种来客时间了。她承认薇拉内尔是个很有趣的人。她对电视剧很有品味。她的厨艺一流。她有搞笑的故事。她游历过很多地方。以及- - - - - -

无论如何。她不介意薇拉内尔的到来。

不管怎样。

已经过去8天了，伊芙开始担心薇拉内尔什么时候才会出现。现在是复活节的周末，所以伊芙有额外的休息日，她计划在这段时间里无所事事，除了读书，也许还会重新装修一下房子。自从尼科搬出去后，一切看起来都有点单调乏味，伊芙很兴奋能用一些油漆和墙上的新图案来装饰自己的房子。

但如果薇拉内尔能来的话，伊芙就会有个伴了。此外，薇拉内尔足够高，可以在她的卧室里粉刷墙壁;这就会是一场双赢!

当有节奏的敲门声响起时，她正在考虑叫外卖。

这是令伊芙不太适应的事。在某些时候，薇拉内尔会敲门，而不是直接破门而入。

伊芙对这个熟悉的节奏感到一阵兴奋，知道来人是薇拉内尔，但她试图平息这种奇妙的感觉。她清了清嗓子，然后走到门口，把门打开。

“嘿!”

“你好伊芙。”

伊芙马上看出事情不太对劲。

“你没事吧?”

薇拉内尔看起来…完全不对头。即使在微弱的灯光下，伊芙也能看到薇拉内尔比平时更苍白，她的皮肤白得反光。

“我很好，”薇拉内尔平静地说，“只是觉得有点怪怪的。”

“好吧。伊芙说，努力不让声音里流露出过分的担忧。不管维拉内尔是什么感觉，对她来说得知伊芙在家里是多么高兴是不合时宜的。“嗯,进来。我正想叫外卖，你觉得吃点东西会有帮助吗?”

薇拉内尔做了个鬼脸，摇了摇头，跟着伊芙进了客厅。她一屁股坐在沙发上，伊芙坐在她旁边，警惕地打量着她湿漉漉的皮肤。

“不用，我几个小时前工作的时候吃的。”

“工作?“伊芙说，被激起了兴趣。“为了军情六处?”

薇拉内尔咯咯地笑了，但笑声中没有她平时的欢快。

“不。只是兼职。”

“我很确定你在为我们工作的时候不应该这么做。”伊芙怀疑地说，但薇拉内尔只是面无表情地瞪了她一眼。

“怎么，你要告发我吗?”

伊芙噘起嘴唇，而薇拉内尔朝她微微一笑。

“我可不认为有什么不应该的。”她说。抬起手，覆上前额，有控制地呼气。“不管怎么说，这是个容易的工作。乔装打扮，在街上撞到男人，说点合适的话直到他约我出去，等等之类的。我们在莱斯特广场附近的一家餐馆见面，我在他的饮料里放了一种慢性毒药，点了海鲜拼盘——”

薇拉内尔突然停下来，皱起了眉头。

伊芙困惑地看着她。

“薇尔（Vill）?“她小心翼翼地问，看着金发女郎艰难地吞咽着。“你没事吧?”

“嗯嗯。”维拉内尔很快地哼了一声，点了点头，然后突然僵住。“失陪一下。”

伊芙疑惑地看着薇拉内尔从沙发上站起来，走向楼梯。她冷静而克制地爬上楼，眼睛直视前方，直到从伊芙的视野中消失。

伊芙正准备叫外卖时，她听到了什么声音。

马桶座圈被抬起时发出的敲击声，紧随着刺耳的作呕声。

然后是呕吐物溅到瓷器上的声音。

“哦,卧槽。”伊芙叹息道。她把手机放在沙发上，然后走进厨房拿了一个大玻璃杯，在匆忙上楼之前往杯子里倒满冷水。

薇拉内尔还在呕吐，当伊芙到达楼梯口时，她可以看到维拉内尔的脚靠近浴室门口，她跪在抽水马桶上，双腿交叉放在身下。

她走到门口，忧虑地低头看着薇拉内尔，她的胸口因为那个女人蜷缩在地板上的模样看起来那么瘦小而紧绷着。

“嘿,没关系。伊芙平静地说，从侧面伸手去抓一条发带，蹲在薇拉内尔旁边。“没事的。”

薇拉奈尔似乎想说些什么，但结果却是另一阵反胃和另一波呕吐物。伊芙做了个苦相，但还是前倾着把维兰内尔的碎发从脸上扯了下来。头发末端是湿的，但伊芙没有注意到这一点，她把头发拢到薇拉内尔的后脑勺处，然后把它们扎成一个松散的发髻。

“好了，”伊芙说着，手在薇拉内尔的背上拍了拍，“吐出来就好了。”

薇拉内尔咳嗽着，喘着气，然后用泪汪汪的眼睛看着伊芙。

“请走开，”她用嘶哑的声音说，“我不希望你看到我这样。”

伊芙的回应只是冷笑。

“我不会在你的头靠在我家的马桶上时丢下你不管的。“她皱着眉头说。“让我来帮你。”

“但为什么?”薇拉内尔顶着一个空虚的胃喘息着。

这个问题难住了伊芙。她能回答什么呢?我知道我们曾无数次试图杀死和抓捕对方，我完全应该鄙弃你，因为有那么多的理由，但我已经意识到我现在很在乎你，看到你处于虚弱和脆弱的状态让我很难过。

“我……”伊芙一边说着，一边试图找到合适的字眼，一只手仍然心不在焉地抚摸着薇拉内尔的背。“只是，想帮你。”

薇拉内尔沉默不语，用充血的双眼凝视着伊芙。

“好吧。“薇拉内尔哑声说，倒在马桶上，用袖子擦了擦额头上的汗。“我同意 。”

“很好。伊芙轻声地笑着说。她伸手去拿她放在水槽边上的杯子。“我给你带了些水。”

她把杯子递给薇拉内尔，对方感激地喝了一口。

然后她马上又把杯子放了回去。

伊芙叹了口气。这将是一个漫长的夜晚。

—— 

他们在浴室地板上呆了将近45分钟，伊芙靠着水槽，手掌在薇拉内尔的背上划着毫无意义的图案，薇拉内尔身体沉重地倚靠在马桶上，双臂交叉放在上面，抬起头。

“什么时候才会停下呢?”薇拉内尔虚弱地问，她微微转过头，睡眼惺忪地看着伊芙。

“哦，我想你是食物中毒了，可能是海鲜拼盘里的东西，所以我想至少要24小时。”

薇拉内尔可怜地呻吟着，凝视着马桶。

“这就是让他挑选食物的报应。”

“是的，这是放任他挑食物的因果报应，”伊芙笑着说，“而不是杀了他的报应。”

薇拉内尔回视了她一眼。

“我病了，能不能别拿我开玩笑?”

“取笑你?”伊芙突然笑了出来。“V，毫不夸张地说，你杀了他，而你还把这归咎于让他替你点餐!”

薇拉内尔继续怒视了一会儿，然后叹了口气，她的肩膀垂了下来，身体失去了斗志和能力。

“好吧。”薇拉内尔悲伤地表示同意，伊芙皱起了眉头。

“什么?不，你应该和我争论。”

“我太累了。“薇拉内尔喃喃而语。“我所有的气力现在都在马桶里。”

伊芙对薇拉内尔在这种情况下还能开玩笑的能力笑了笑，然后抚摸着对方的手放慢了，渐渐停了下来。薇拉内尔注意到了，并对她撅起嘴。

“起来吧，”伊芙说着站了起来，“距离你上次呕吐到现在已经20分钟了。我想把你移开是安全的。”

“把我移到哪?“薇拉内尔轻声抱怨着，伸手向伊芙求助。伊芙轻轻地把她拉了起来，当薇拉内尔站立不稳而摇晃的时候，伸出手来扶着她。

“到空着的床上去。”伊芙说。“你准备好了吗?”

她伸出一只手臂搂住薇拉内尔，领着她走出浴室，在这种神奇的权力转换中，她感到很奇怪，为什么这个女人在她身边如此脆弱。

这很久没发生过了，自从---

好吧。有一段时间没发生了。

她让薇拉内尔坐在床尾，然后把金发女郎的鞋子脱下来。当她站起来的时候，薇拉内尔抬头疲倦地盯着她。

“请给我一个水桶好吗?”她低声说，伊芙不得不咬着嘴唇从而不让自己笑出声来。

“天啊，你现在怎么这么可爱?”

她显然不应该大声说出这样的话来。

都怪两人此时地位的转换，伊芙飘了。

维拉内尔好奇地对伊芙笑了笑，尽管她的脸几乎是灰白色的，湿漉的的额头上粘满了碎头发。

“你觉得我很可爱?”

伊芙试图通过尬笑来掩盖事实。

“不，当然不，只是……无论如何，你看起来……呃。我去给你拿个桶来。”

善良拯救傻瓜，伊芙想着，下楼去拿空的用来拖地的桶。

——

伊芙从没想过有一天她会在抽屉里翻找供薇拉内尔睡觉的东西。

她拿起一条短裤和一件薄薄的t恤，如果薇拉内尔醒来时觉得冷、热或是因为生病而出汗的话，这是最好的选择。她把它们带到客房，发现薇拉内尔坐在床中央，低头盯着自己的手指。

“这里，”伊芙说，“你可以穿着这些睡觉。”

薇拉内尔什么也没说，所以伊芙只是站在那里。

“呃，我想我现在该睡觉了。如果你需要什么就喊一声?”

“什么?”薇拉内尔绝望地说，当她抬头看伊芙时，对方震惊地看到薇拉内尔眼中的泪水。

“你在哭吗?“伊芙试探地问，小心地朝床边走了一步。

“不!”薇拉内尔咆哮着，目光从伊芙身上移开，愤怒地揉着自己的脸。“不，只是食物中毒，让我……流泪了。”

“嗯哼。伊芙讽刺地出声。她走近，坐在床边上。“哭没有什么不对，薇尔（Vill）。”

维拉内尔扭头看着她，怒目而视。

“我可以在这个房间里用13种不同的方式杀了你。”她咆哮道。

伊芙大笑。

“我100%相信这一点。”伊芙笑着说。“但这并不意味着你没有哭。”

薇拉内尔的怒视消失了，她的嘴唇嘟变成了一个小撅嘴。她看着自己的手，抽了抽鼻子。

“我知道,小甜心。“伊芙温和地说，薇拉内尔因为这个绰号奇怪地看了她一眼。而伊芙只是略过了这个话题。“去换衣服，然后我们把你弄上床，好吗?”

伊芙走出房间，关上门，给薇拉内尔一些私人空间和她自己也急需一个停顿思考。

这些一切都很…柔软。伊芙想不出另一个词来形容。通常当薇拉内尔来访的时候，她们吃喝，看电影，聊天，大笑，她们坐在花园里，她们坐在沙发上，她们做饭。

现在这和那些都不一样。

这是…这是伊芙在照顾薇拉内尔，照顾她。薇拉内尔需要伊芙，所有的小眼神，苍白的皮肤和悲伤的撅嘴，都是因为她要依靠伊芙来帮助她。

这...这感觉很好。

天啊，这感觉棒极了。

伊芙感到...伊芙感受到了很多。

她不喜欢看到薇拉内尔病了，这很明显，但那很奇怪，她喜欢薇拉内尔在她的帮助下一点点好转，她开始关心一个谋杀他人的人。

这种感觉很特殊。

“伊芙?”一个很小的声音从门里传来。

当伊芙走回房内，她发现薇拉内尔蜷缩在羽绒被下。

“你还好吗?“伊芙问，随手关上了门。

“我冷。”薇拉内尔透过紧紧压在嘴上的羽绒被闷声说。伊芙皱起眉头，走到床边，将一只手放在薇拉内尔的额头上。

“你烧得像在火炉里，”伊芙叹道，“我马上就回来。”

伊芙跳下床，冲进浴室，在冷水中浸泡一块法兰绒，然后跑回到房间。她坐床边，把法兰绒压在薇拉内尔的额头上，对方因为寒冷发出了嘶嘶声。

“我知道，甜心，对不起，我知道这很冷，”伊芙同情地说。“但我发誓，这会有用的。”

过了一两分钟，薇拉内尔表情不再狰狞，她在额头上冰凉的法兰绒的作用下平静地舒了一口气。

“这感觉不错。“薇拉内尔低声说，眼睛慢慢闭上。

伊芙端详着她的脸。她之前都不知道，即使看起来有点黏糊糊的，薇拉内尔仍然很漂亮。即使伊芙明白她生病时看起来很憔悴。

“你还是很漂亮，这话能让你感觉好点吗?”伊芙低声说，薇拉内尔的眼睛睁开了，她的唇上浮现出一丝微笑，伊芙发誓那几乎是一种害羞的表情。

过了一会儿，法兰绒不再冰凉了，于是伊芙把它扔到床头柜上，这让薇拉内尔很失望。

“好吧，我想我已经尽力了。”伊芙说着，把薇拉内尔脸上的湿头发拨开。这个个温柔的触摸使薇拉内尔的眼神软化了。这让伊芙决定把自己的手靠在薇拉内尔的脸颊上。“我要去睡觉了。”

“别走。“薇拉内尔低声嘟囔着，然后对着羽绒被咕哝了几句。

“我只是，嗯……”伊芙以前从来没见薇拉内尔这样踌躇过，这很新奇，也很有趣，“我想知道你是否可以留在这里?”和我在一起?”

伊芙沉默了一会儿，低头看着薇拉内尔脸上充满希冀的表情。

“在床上吗?”

薇拉内尔轻声地、甜甜地笑了。

“唔，如果你愿意，你可以睡在地板上，但我认为床可能更舒服。请吧?”

正是这种愉悦，融化了伊芙的决心。这绝对是一种受邀的愉悦，而不是伊芙那颗叛逆的心渴望再次接近薇拉内尔。

“嗯，我想我可以留下来，当然。”伊芙说，她尽量使自己的话听起来很随意，一点也不迫切。“我去换衣服。”

当她穿着睡衣回来时，薇拉内尔已经半睡半醒了，蜷缩在床的一边给伊芙腾出了地方。

伊芙钻到厚厚的被子里，把被子拉到下巴，移动着身子，直到在毛绒被子里感到舒服为止。当她听到薇拉内尔的笑声时，她转过身看着她。

“怎么了?”伊芙问道。薇拉内尔微笑。

“你上床的时候很可爱。“薇拉内尔一边打量着伊芙的脸，一边说。“就像小狗想要舒服一点。”

“我不是小狗。”伊芙坚定地说。

“可我喜欢小狗。”

“那好吧，我是。”

薇拉内尔对此咧嘴一笑，侧身朝伊芙滚去。她的眼睛很困，皮肤看起来也很粘腻，但是她的脸颊开始恢复了一些血色。伊芙感到胸腔中有了温暖。

“你感觉怎么样?”伊芙在黑暗中轻声问道，她的眼睛透过阴影勾勒出薇拉内尔的面部轮廓。

“就像被加热过的垃圾。薇拉内尔回答，伊芙嗤笑。“但我很高兴你能照顾我。”

伊芙注视着她在黑暗的房间里显得乌黑的淡褐色眼眸。

“哦,是吗?“伊芙笑着说，这感觉应该是一个严肃的时刻，她不确定该做什么，除了模棱两可地发话。

“嗯。”薇拉内尔轻哼着说。“以前从来没有人照顾过我。除了康斯坦丁。”

“真的吗?“伊芙惊讶地问，薇拉内尔让她瞥见了她的过去，薇拉内尔自己的过去。这使她的心膨胀。“好吧，如果你再生病，你可以指望我扮演医生。”

“变态。”薇拉内尔带着傻笑低声说道，考虑到她虚弱的身体和孱弱的状态，这并不具有反对意义，而伊芙只是咧嘴一笑。

“你真是无可救药。“伊芙怜爱地对她说。“我要睡了，除非你还需要别的什么?”

薇拉内尔沉默着，把目光移开，伊芙知道薇拉内尔会在说她觉得困难的事情之前沉默，并不意味着她已经说完了，所以伊芙等待着。

最后薇拉内尔抬头看了看伊芙。

“你能握住我的手吗?”

这几乎是个悄声的耳语，但伊芙听到了无比响亮的声音。

“牵你的手吗?”

“嗯。”薇拉内尔哼了一声，“我是说，我想让你抱住我，但我现在浑身是汗。”

伊芙笑了笑，慢慢地凑近薇拉内尔，强迫自己这辈子唯一一次什么也不要去想，而是跟随自己的感觉走。这很困难，但她发现自己越来越多地在做与薇拉内尔有关的困难事情。

“真是无可救药。“伊芙又低声说，眼里含着笑意，但她伸出一只手，放在两人之间的床单上。“来吧，你这个巨婴。”

“巨婴?”薇拉内尔撅着嘴，同时把她的手移到伊芙的手边。“我不是一个大婴儿。”

“甜心，我从来没见过有人像你生病时那样撅嘴的。“伊芙笑着说。薇拉内尔只是恼怒，但伊芙看得出她也在笑。

她的手感到一下温暖的触摸，然后是另一下，然后是手指与自己的手相连。伊芙感到温暖一直传到她的手臂，然后从她的手臂完美地落在她的胸口，使她的心脏跳动得厉害，她的脸颊因热而刺痛。

谢天谢地，天足够黑。

“晚安,伊芙医生。”薇拉内尔轻轻捏了一下伊芙的手，小声说。

“晚安，变态。“伊芙带着疲惫的微笑回答。

薇拉内尔轻轻地笑了。

“无可救药。”

**Author's Note:**

> 天啊这篇太可爱了吧www  
> 接下来这个Soft系列还有两篇，希望我能肝完。


End file.
